


When Abby Gets an Idea

by alstat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby, Medical Supplies, Secrets, Smut, What comes into my mind, very smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstat/pseuds/alstat
Summary: Abby has an idea and decides to tell Marcus. Then a secret comes out and “things” happen.





	When Abby Gets an Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I decided to write this. The beginning is kind of bad and the middle is probably too, while the end is also not great, but I love the idea and decided to try it. Hopefully you all enjoy, and I am sorry if it is the worst thing you have ever read.

“I have a great idea!” Abby says the moment she gets into their bedroom.  
“Oh great. Last time you had a great idea, I fell into a grounder trap”. Marcus mumbles while rubbing his hand along his beard trying to forget the memory of the trap.  
“That was one time and this is not a trap… It involves something you like… Me! More specifically; doing it with me!”. She tries to defend herself while also making the idea seem beneficial to him.  
“Alright I’m ready to hear what your idea is. You really should have started your sentence by telling me it involved you.” He replies in an enthusiastic tone.  
“The idea is that I’m gonna be in charge.. But you can’t touch me. Whatever I do, you have to let it happen” Abby replies with the smirk that Marcus associates with trouble.  
“That seems easy enough”

           Little did Abby know that although this idea sounded great in her mind, Marcus really couldn’t hold himself back from touching her. Grabbing her thighs was something that he loved. Marcus loved how her strong thighs felt in his arms and being able to hold her up. “I knew I should have grabbed some rope” she says more to herself when she notices this is a lost cause.  
“You were gonna what!? Bring rope. Here. Us? Together?” Marcus begins sputter because his mind is too busy seeing images flood into his mind. He had never been one to use rope in that capacity before, nor did he think that Abby would want to use rope like that. He begins to throb at the thought of being in charge in the bedroom. He has never felt a strong urge to be in control when they have sex since Abby is the commanding one in their relationship, but he can’t help but visualize what it would be like to have her lose control. He would never ask her to willingly lose control since she still has nightmares from the COL, but the fact that she brought up rope makes him wonder if she does want him to be in control at some point.

         “I was mostly speaking to myself, but yes I did consider finding some to try out” She blushes and looks away since she thinks his reply is a reaction to being against the idea. She never told Jake or any of her past lovers about her fantasies, so she wasn’t sure why it slipped out in front of Marcus.  
“Oh.. The thought might have crossed my mind before too” he admits. He didn’t want her to know that, but she looked like she wanted to actually try this and he would let Abby do anything she wanted and he knew she didn’t mean to tell him about it. He just didn’t understand why she didn’t want to tell him. Usually she is verbal with what she wants when they have sex and this should be no different. He can’t believe that she still doesn’t know that she has Marcus wrapped around her finger. He was not only amazed by her physical beauty, but also her beauty as a person.  
Abby didn’t speak for a while, which caused Marcus to doubt that he should have said anything until he heard her voice which was so quiet, he wasn’t sure if he heard anything at first. “Wellcanwetryittomorroworsometimesoon” she let out in one quick statement. All Marcus got was “Tomorrow or soon” and he could tell she was asking a question so his answer was yes. He had no idea what she had actually asked, but he would have said yes anyway. They both went to sleep almost immediately after this since they were worn out.

          The next day Marcus was busy with the guard so he wasn’t able to see Abby. Little did he know that Abby would not have been in medical even if he had gone to look for her. She was too busy getting their room setup. This might be the only time she got to do this so she needed everything to be perfect. Abby had candles set around the room (luckily Lexa had recently been in Arkadia and given them candles). Raven gave her a music player (Raven didn’t need the details once Abby promised her extra moonshine). Finally she gathered medical items that would work as rope and restraints since she was too embarrassed to ask Sinclair for rope or tape (She would obviously only be using that for one thing). Finding the medical tools were not that difficult for Abby since she had put thought into a night like this before and knew which tools would work or could work well enough. The only thing left for her to do was lay on their bed and wait for Marcus to come back. Abby knew that he would be shy at first, which is why she understood that she had to be the one restrained and losing control. This was not something Abby was against, and just the thought of it caused a warmth to spread through her body. She would be lying if she said she never thought of Marcus in a dominating setting. Abby knew Marcus liked her being in control, but a part of her was aware that Marcus is typically a leader in life so he would love to be the one in control.

        Marcus’ watch was just before 9pm, which was when his shift ended. He was excited to be getting home to Abby since they usually tried to eat at least one meal together but today they were not able to. The day went by slowly and he couldn’t stop thinking about Abby admitting that she had thought of using restraints in bed. He spent half of his shift trying to make sure that his thoughts were not having too much of a physical effect on him since he did not want the guard members knowing he was aroused. Once it was 9pm, he practically jogged to their room because he needed to feel and be inside Abby or he was going to explode. It was crazy that just the thought of her could have this effect on him, but he knew if anyone was going to have an effect on him, it would be the small and stubborn Doctor Griffin.

        When he reached their bedroom, he practically threw open the door… only to instantly stop once he saw Abby laying in bed waiting for him with medical tools around her body. He tried to speak. He really did, but can a man really be blamed for being speechless in the presence of Abby? Especially when she is in THAT position? Her head was on a pillow, while her legs were stretched far apart with one hand slowly grazing her core. The other hand was caressing a breast with her eyes toward the ceiling. All Marcus could do is stare and feel his pants get more confined. Abby still had not seemed to notice him yet, but all he could think about was how long she had been doing this and how she was doing this while he was training a bunch of idiots how to shoot a weapon. He loved being head of the guard, but at this moment, he hated that he spent so much time there.

          Carefully he walked up to the bed and tried to lean over the edge to touch her. She still had not noticed because her eyes were closed and her mind was clearly somewhere else. He didn’t want to simply touch her leg, no he had better plans. Without Abby realizing, he had crawled on the bed and made himself a spot between her legs. She only noticed his presence when her hand was moved out of the way and a much more pleasurable tongue was darting out and exploring the area her fingers were once at. Abby was barely able to keep herself from screaming and he seemed to know exactly what she needed and when to apply certain pressure. Marcus would get her right to the edge, then stop. He didn’t want her to finish yet because he wasn’t finished inhaling her scent or tasting her. She was a mumbling mess who could barely keep her legs from trembling uncontrollably or accidentally strangling Marcus when her legs tightened around his head. “It would be a real shame if I wrapped my legs around his legs to hard and we couldn’t move on with my plan” she thought to herself while he was driving her insane. This thought reminded her of the plan and she tried to tell him what the tools were for. Abby’s voice was inaudible since his mouth and fingers were doing too much and she was sure he was finally going to let her finish.

         Marcus had stopped moving and looked up at Abby when he heard her trying to speak. He wanted to give her a moment to catch her breath to say what she wanted to say, then he was going to get right back to his job. After a few moments he heard Abby whisper “The tools are for plan yesterday. The sentence would not have make much sense to anyone else, but Marcus prided himself on speaking the language he named “Abby’s pleasure talk”. His most preferable statements in this language were not the words, but instead the moans and high pitched sounds she would make right before she was over the edge.He grabbed the tools one by one with the first stethoscope being used to tie her hands together. It wasn’t as strong as rope, but the idea still worked. There were two more stethoscopes he assumed were for each leg to be wrapped around the bedpost. If they weren’t for each leg, it didn’t matter because that’s what they were being used for anyway. Based on Abby’s moan once she was fully laid out, he thought he had placed everything in the right spot. There were still other tools laying on the bed; like the stress ball (for her mouth maybe” he thought to himself, but didn’t use because he loved to hear her while he was inside of her). Marcus moved the rest of the medical items off the bed and finished undressing himself. Abby had already been worked up enough that he slid in easily and was immediately welcomed inside her. Usually Abby would wrap her legs around his back and pull him in deeper, but with her legs tied down he had to try other things to bring her pleasure. Apparently her fantasy becoming reality was doing quite the job because when he was thrusting into her, she was making sounds he had never heard before but knew he needed to hear her say every day for the rest of his life. Abby was not one to beg in bed or around Arkadia, but hearing her beg for more was almost enough to finish him right there. With her resolve crumbling, he used one of his hands to push her breasts together which allowed each breast to receive attention from his hungry mouth and beard at the same time.

         Abby was sure she had never felt pleasure as much as she was feeling while he did that. Her entire legs bucked and she thought she see going to break the stethoscopes or the bed posts. At this moment, she didn’t care and she could barely think with the way that Marcus felt inside of her while he was also tasting and teasing her. When her legs shot up, he went impossibly deeper inside of her and he thought he had hurt her, but based on her moans, the exact opposite was happening. Once Marcus realized that Abby loved which took control and was rough, he smirked against her breast and decided to test it again by thrusting into her as hard as he could. His sharp thrust caused Abby to scream out in pleasure and continuously came with him inside her. The sounds of her screams and the feeling of her clenching around him was enough to take Marcus over the edge. Neither one of them had ever been that vocal in bed or had an orgasm that strong. He tried to pull out from inside her, but she flexed her muscles which held him inside her.

        They laid facing each other for multiple minutes before either was able to catch their breath to speak. Abby was the first one to speak after she leaned in and gave Marcus a slow and passionate kiss. After they parted, she smirked while saying “I suppose that was alright”. She was trying to be smug, but Marcus knew that neither one had felt anything like that. Instead of replying, he began to laugh uncontrollably which caused Abby to also laugh. Once their laughter was finished, Marcus whispered “I love you” against her lips. He also decided to be smug back to her by saying “I think everyone in the Ark heard you scream at least once tonight”. Abby began to blush, but pull him closer to her and moved her hand down his stomach and challenged him with “Let’s see if you can make everyone hear me again”. Marcus was never one to back down from a challenge, and he wasn’t going to back down now… He made her scream. Many times. For many hours after. Abby decided that medical would be okay with three less stethoscopes. 


End file.
